Nakanaori no Jutsu
by shima orealu
Summary: After watching the genin, the Hokage decides that some of them need a little personality adjustment. It's a good thing he found that old jutsu scroll in the vault. Masks will be broken and shields come down as an unusual team is forced to work together.


Hello readers, this is Nakanaori no Jutsu rewritten and re-uploaded. Hope you enjoy!

The third sat in his office, watching over Konoha on his crystal ball. He thought of the upcoming chunnin exams and the young genin who would most likely be entered this year. 'They're growing up fast, the next generation...but still...I worry about some of them.' His thoughts strayed to three boys and one girl in particular. He frowned 'Their masks that they hide behind must be broken before they can grow. Otherwise, they will be consumed.' He looked down at a jutsu scroll on his desk and pondered 'But how to do it?...that might work.' He smirked and said "Yamato, bring me Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Tell them that they are needed for a special assignment."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Yamato disappeared in a swirl of leaves as the Hokage looked over the jutsu scroll. And started to create a series of four smaller scrolls. 'Now, if I transfer that seal here...it should...'

At the Hyuuga compound...

Hiashi stiffened as an Anbu appeared in front of him. "State your business, Anbu-San."

"The Hokage requests Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji for a special assignment."

"My daughter is in the dojo. The boy is out training with his team." Hiashi replied with a certain amount of loathing in his voice "Although why the Hokage would need my weakling of a daughter for a mission is beyond me."

Yamato frowned behind his mask "I will retrieve her and be on my way, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi made a dismissing gesture with his hand and Yamato was gone.

Hinata paused from her jyuuken practice when she saw a tall man dressed in black enter the courtyard. "A..anbu-San?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, you are needed by the Hokage for a special assignment. Follow me."

Hinata eeped as the Anbu took her by the shoulder and she appeared in the Hokage's office. She looked down at her feet "H..h..hokage-sama..."

Yamato disappeared again, leaving the shy girl by her lonesome in front of the most powerful man in Konoha. "Hinata...."

"H...h...hai?" She squeaked.

The Hokage sighed. "Why don't you sit down over there."

He pointed to a chair and the girl collapsed into it and proceeded to pass out with relief.

Meanwhile...with Gai's team...

Gai cried "Yes, Lee! That was very youthful! Neji, Tenten! You should learn from Lee's example! For our next youthful training exercise will be 5 laps around Konoha on our hands!"

Neji and TenTen suppressed groans. Their teacher was insane. Just before the laps began, an Anbu appeared.

Gai got a bit serious "May I help you, Anbu-san?"

"The Hokage requests Hyuuga Neji for a special assignment."

Inside, Neji was celebrating. 'Yes!' Although none of that made it through his stoic exterior. He looked at TenTen who was looking at him with pleading look and he watched her mouth 'take me with you!' He turned away and followeded the Anbu with a slight smirk 'That'll get you back for the day you left me alone with those two last week.'

Neji blinked when he found himself transported to the Hokage 's office. He looked around, surprised to see Hinata there. He sneered. The weakling heiress from the main house. How he hated the main house! He looked at the Anbu "If I may ask, why is Hinata-sama here? If you need more than one Hyuuga for a mission, it is most likely above our rank."

The Hokage said "I assure you it is not, Neji. I would advise you against questioning your Hokage's decisions." The Hokage let loose the slightest amount of killing intent. He was satisfied when the boy paled a little and asked if he could sit. The Hokage pointed out the chair on the opposite side of the room.

Yamato smiled when he found the last two. They were together, it looked like Kakashi had decided to train them a little before the exam. He frowned when he came closer and saw it was really just Kakashi reading, Sakura fawning over Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke arguing.

He stepped out of the shadows. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. The Hokage requires both of you for a special assignment."

The two genin looked at Kakashi. He waved a hand at them "Go on, with the nice Anbu. Try not to kill each other."

Yamato then took both boys shoulders and dropped them off in the Hokage's office. With a salute to the Hokage, he disappeared once again. 'Using shushin that much takes a lot of energy...I wonder what they have in the mess hall today...' He shuddered 'Yep, I'm eating out again.' He changed and left.

The latest gush of wind from the shushin that brought in the boys woke up Hinata and the four genin proceeded to stare at each other until the Hokage cleared his throat.

Then Naruto spoke up "Hey, ojiisan, what kind of mission is this?"

The Hokage said "It is a two week long mission. You four should feel special. First of all, are any of you aware how teams are selected?"

Neji spoke up "Teams are specialized, so that types are put together. For example, my team is taijutsu based."

The Hokage said "That is correct, teams are usually specialized. However, there have always been some people who disagree with making specialized teams. They think we should have well rounded teams instead. You four are going to test this out."

Sasuke said "But genin teams are made up of three."

The Hokage thought 'He's right...I can't have him finding out the real reason for this...what to do....' He then smiled slightly 'Got it.' He replied "You are incorrect, Sasuke. You forgot about the Jonin-sensei. One of you will be filling that role."

Naruto said "And that one will be the leader, right? Who's it gonna be, old man?"

The Hokage said "It will be Neji, as he as the most experience out of you four."

Naruto cried "But..."

"No buts, Naruto."

Naruto pouted, which caused Hinata to go red in the face over.

Sasuke said "So how are we balanced out anyway?"

The Hokage smiled "You, Sasuke are the genjutsu type. Naruto is the ninjutsu type. Hinata is the tracker and Neji is the taijutsu type."

Neji replied "I am also a tracker, Hokage-sama."

Sandaime was ready for this one. He said "But your team specializes in taijutsu where Hinata's specializes in tracking." He continued "Your mission is a test of a team like your's efficiency to get tasks accomplished and work together. You will receive several objectives that you must meet. You will receive your first objective here and your next elsewhere. "

Sasuke said, disbelievingly, "So, it's a scavenger hunt?"

"Sort of," The Hokage replied "A C rank one, which you will all receive pay for. Rest assured, some of the objectives are going to be quite difficult. Your scrolls with the first objective on it are on the desk. They are the same." He watched as each took a scroll and opened it and he watched their faces. He smiled 'It seems to have worked.' He brought them back to attention "Your mission begins now. Go!"

The four left his office, some of them still shaking their heads to get rid of the strange feeling that had occurred after the scroll had been opened.

The Hokage grinned "This will be interesting...it looks like I've got some work to do too...It'll take them at least a day to complete this objective. But what should their next one be..."

That's all for the first chapter. I know it's pretty short, but it's really just introductory. You'll be seeing some masks crack a bit in the next chapter.

I'd love to have your ideas for upcoming objectives for them to complete. The crazier the better!


End file.
